The collection of materials such as paper, glass and metal for recycling is becoming more common in our society. Thus, many communities have containers for the individual households into which various materials may be deposited and collected on a periodic basis. Generally, there is one type of container for glass products such as bottles and the like. Processed separately are various types of plastics. Similarly, many different grades of paper are recycled as are various metals such as employed in beverage containers.
The use of public recycling bins is also known in the art. Generally, these bins are not widely used as they tend to be unattractive units and have a certain cost associated therewith for the manufacture thereof.